heroes_onlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Swarm Wyvern (Weekly Boss)
Giant Swarm Wyvern is a Weekly Boss Battle unlocked by taking the quest "Questname" from Black Fang Operator in Naumtaru's Claws: The Black Fang Camp. The first time you take this quest the Wyvern is guarded by some creatures blocking the entryroad, but subsequent times it's just a long walk. It is a 3-stage fight. Giant Swarm Wyvern uses the same creatures for the entire battle which are unique(?) to this battle; Void-Corrupted Spider Eaters Stage 1 Abilities * Attack: 3500 Might Attack Power. (co-op) * Poisonous Spittle: 3000 Initial Earth Damage. Applies "Namtaru's Poison" dealing 800 Earth Damage each turn(or round?) to Living creatures, stackable. (co-op) Duration; 10 rounds. Cooldown; 2 rounds. * Void Aura: '''Places Void Aura of one friendly creature. Void aura increases all resistances of all friendly creatures by 90%, but lowers hosts resistance by 30%*. Duration; 3 rounds. Cooldown; 3 rounds. *Amount needs double-checking. Tactics '''Round 1: '''Swarm Wyvern will probably start with doing Void Aura the first round on one large stack. If you cannot reach this stack you have to dispel the ability, beause essentially you can't hurt any other stack. Other than that, just kill kill kill. '''Round 2: '''Swarm Wyvern will most likely use Poisonous Spittle. Because of this it is reccommended you do not have any Living creatures with you. (As Necropolis this is easy, but as Haven you should be fine with 5 (Magic) or 6 (Might) stacks of Blazing Glories. '''Round 3: '''Hopefully you're finishing the battle this round, or early Round 4. If Wyvern followed earlier steps it will do Attack. Heal up, kill remaining Spider Eaters. Move along. Remember that any Spider Eaters that survive this round will get Numb Flesh starting Round 4. Wyvern will rinse-repeat it's pattern. Stage 2 Abilities * '''Attack: 3500 Might Attack Power (co-op) * Void Explosion: At the end of turn (or round?) host creature explodes dealing massive damage to all adjacent units. Host creature recives a loss of 30% resistance and 6 initiative. Host dies when ability expires. Duration; 1 turn (or round?). Cooldown; 2 rounds. * Call the Swarm (Passive): Every third round Giant Swarm Wyvern will call forth 500 Void-Corrupted Spider Eaters at it's side of the battlefield. (Cooldown; 3 rounds.) Tactics This Stage is more straight-forward. Kill the units that are closest to you, and try to keep them at distance. When Void Explosion is placed, kill it ''IF ''it can reach you, otherwise it will die on it's own. Stage 3 At this stage Giant Swarm Wyvern stops being a hero and becomes a killable Boss Creature. The objective for the stage is to kill the Boss. Dead boss = win. Abilities * Call the Swarm (Passive): Every third round Giant Swarm Wyvern will call forth 500 Void-Corrupted Spider Eaters at it's side of the battlefield. (Cooldown; 3 rounds.) * Void Aura: '''Places Void Aura of one friendly creature. Void aura increases all resistances of all friendly creatures by 90%, but lowers hosts resistance by 30%*. Duration; 3 rounds. Cooldown; 3 rounds. * '''Tail Whip (Passive): '''All Swarm Wyverns melee attacks stuns the target for one round. Tactics This stage is the most hectic one. It is arguably easiest for Necromancers due to Night Shroud which should be used imidiately. For others, check you sides and see if you have to kill anything before you kill Swarm Wyvern. Swarm Wyvern will most likely use Void Aura first round, and if you're lucky it does so before you so you can dispel it and focus a better target or Swarm Wyvern. When nothing reaches you, kill Swarm Wyvern fast. I believe it's 100,000 Health in Solo, it is 200,000 Health in Co-op. Notes In co-op Swarm Wyvern will always try to attack the creatures with the lowest resistances. So if you're for example co-op:ing Haven/Necro, make sure the Necropolis player has lower resistances. Then the Haven player may bring along any type of living creature he/she wishes. '''Specific Tactic for Stage 3, Cleric/Death Knight: Me and my combatpartner play Cleric/Death Knight. For stage 3 we do as follows: Round 1: Time Stasis 2 Eaters bottom left, Torpor 1 Eater bottom right. (first spells). Dispel Void Aura and Soul Mark Wyvern (second spells). Damage what we can. Round 2: Soul Mark Wyvern (or Slow if needed on anythign else) and Inspired Assault. ALL damage on Wyvern and fingers crossed for it to die. So far (about 7 kills), no losses.